


Black Leather

by HolmesApothecary



Series: Season 6 Odds and Ends [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, s6, we heart characters that are open and honest in communicating about their wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: Dropping his head to Patrick’s shoulder, out of breath with hands still hanging on to that perfect dip above Patrick’s ass, David surprises both of them by saying, “I think in the end, I couldn’t have actually done it.”David and Patrick have a chat post 6.06.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Season 6 Odds and Ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597348
Comments: 24
Kudos: 198





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this episode was hilarious but thought I'd tack on a little something to the end. Yes, Patrick's shirt was hot but can we not talk more about those leather pants? 
> 
> I would be remiss not to point out that this is technically two people having a nice chat in a park.

Dropping his head to Patrick’s shoulder, out of breath with hands still hanging on to that perfect dip above Patrick’s ass, David surprises both of them by saying, “I think in the end, I couldn’t have actually done it.” 

Patrick scrapes his nails through the hair just at David’s neck before reaching up to pull his head back, looking him in the eye. His cheeks are red from exertion, but he looks at David seriously before replying, “Yeah, the fantasy of it was way better than the reality once I knocked on the door. Even before we found out what was happening in there.” 

David bites his lip, still a bit worried. “I mean...if you still want...I just. I don’t think I would actually be okay with you and anyone. Does that...are you okay…”

“David, I appreciate you still trying to give me these experiences and that you and I can explore all of this together. But the thing I like most is us being honest about it and the together part. So yeah, I’m okay with that. More than okay. Once I thought about anyone that isn’t me near your leather-scented body moisturizer….I’m 100% on the same page with you.”

“Thank you,” David says, shrugging his shoulders “For...I don’t know. I’ve never had anyone to actually talk these things through with. I usually just ended up in situations because the other person decided it. I’m glad we talked about it. I’m glad we...I’m just glad we feel safe with each other.” He runs his hand up Patrick’s back, feeling the sweat that pooled against his shirt. Hands draped around Patrick’s shoulders, he smiles. 

“It goes both ways you know, David. I feel safe talking to you about all of this. About finding other guys attractive or being curious about things. You make me feel safe too. And that’s why I think I feel pretty confident in saying that this, you and me, that’s all I want it to be.” 

Patrick steps back a bit, letting David’s full weight fall back against the wall as he hitches his pants up. He rakes his eyes up David’s body, his gaze way more heated than it should be after what they’d just done. 

“Besides, you in these leather pants...that’s enough for me to explore for a long time. Couldn’t even make it the whole way home, seeing those in front of me.” 

“Mmmm….sorry about the buttons on your shirt,” David replies, not looking sorry at all. “Though I don’t think it took much effort on my part...they were not long for this world, poor things.” 

“A sacrifice I was willing to make,” Patrick answers as he closes the distance between them, lips finding David’s in a softer kiss than the several that came before it. 

“Even if it was fucking up against the wall of Ronnie’s tennis court slash rec center?” David laughs. 

“She can never find out, David,” Patrick states seriously. “Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
